A Nighttime Haunting
by ThatxGirlxThere
Summary: When a someone enters Ann's house during the night, will she be able to figure out exactly what happened?


**A/N: Hey everybody, this is the last 9****th**** grade English assignment that I'm going to post here. I promise to post more assignments here as time goes by, but for now, I'm done. Who knows, I may even post a chapter story of my journal entries for English. That would be a pretty cool idea. You all could see how little flow there is with my ideas when I'm being timed. Well, I guess we have to get to the story eventually, so here we go.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A Nighttime Haunting**

Ghosts can be unbelievable to many people throughout the world. If one ever hears a story regarding a ghost, the normally would only laugh and say that the person telling the story was crazy. But one may never uncover the truth if they don't listen to both sides of the story. Only then can they can see for themselves that the person isn't lying.

In the past, many have said that they were greeted by a ghost, while others believe that they were making up a story just to attract attention. It has been said that at night, a man has a tendency to sit on a married woman's bed and say, "I'm home." Then, he will remain next to them wile rubbing their leg soothingly. He comes to people's houses fur to jealousy for the life that he missed out on due to his tragic death. People have heard that the man supposed to get married in a week when he was shot by his fiancé's ex back in 1973.

Many years later, in 1996, a young girl's mother, Ann, experienced something remarkably similar to this. One night, after her husband Joe left to go to work 11:00 P.M., she heard footsteps inside of her house. Her daughter, Katy, was sound asleep in bed. At the same time, her dog, Whiskey, was laying beside her bed. As soon as the intruder spoke, Ann was terrified and wouldn't even turn around to face the person or open her eyes. She was too anxious to see whether or not an actual person was beside her. While she was laying there in shock, she noticed every movement clearly. Ann became even more frightened when the man put his hand on her leg and started rubbing it. Even though she could barely think, she was trying to determine a way to make the mysterious man go away. The only thing that she could even think to do was pray for her life. If there was any possible way to keep from getting hurt while making the man go away, she would definitely try it.

Eventually, the man walked away and Whiskey ran around the house for a few minutes afterward. When Ann finally got up the courage to turn around and open her eyes, she started to search the house. She started out by turning on any light she could think of. After she accomplished that, she immediately ran to check on Katy to make sure nothing bad happened to her. Luckily, Katy hadn't stirred at all in her sleep. It seemed to Ann like nothing had even occurred at all. Ann was relieved that her daughter didn't need to bee comforted because she didn't have a clue what she'd even be able to say. Saying, "I know it seemed like that was a ghost that you saw but it was really only a friend," didn't seem like the best idea. She soon exited Katy's room to check on the rest of the house. Luckily, Whiskey had already calmed down and gone back to sleep. She had expected him to stay awake all night because he was so perplexed.

When Ann finally reached the front door, she noticed that everything was locked. Even the chain lock was unscathed which was odd due to the fact that there was no way to lock it from the outside. There was also no way to get in the back door because it was broken at the time. She realized instantaneously that something had to be wrong. Immediately, she thought, "Ghost." There was no other reasonable explanation for what happened. At first she had only though that hearing the ghost move and speak was a joke on Joe's part. But she knew that there weren't any tapes in the stereo. She had checked earlier because she hated it when he didn't take his own tapes out. The theory had vanished the second she felt the ghost man move. All she had now was a story about a ghost greeting her in the middle of the night.

When Ann tried to tell others this story soon after, nobody seemed to believe her. Even year later people still believed that she was either dreaming or hallucinating. This story has always remained vividly in her memory, whether it was a dream or reality. No matter what people told Ann, she has always believed that this had truly happened to her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, that's it. I know it's pretty short but I was limited on the amount of pages I could use. If anybody's wondering, I got a 97% on this. Sadly I lost a point for spelling. I spelled work as wok. I noticed that when I read it after and I couldn't help for last. And the crazy thing is that the other two points I lost were for originality. And this is a true story. Crazy huh? Oh well, I still did good anyway. **


End file.
